


Cole Helps

by love_in_nature



Series: Dragon Age Party Banters [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Other, Snippets, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor feels the weight of it all and Cole tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole Helps

 

She shuffles through papers in search of the missive she forgot to take to the war room.  Her movements bordering on frantic before she slams her hands down onto her desk balling them into fists.  Tears fall from her eyes to plop on her fists and the papers.  

A village had sent a request for aid against a bandit group.  She had not sent soldiers fast enough, not realized how bad it was, and by the time they got there lives had been lost and the small village nearly completely destroyed.  They had gotten rid of the demons and she had left men behind to try and help the survivors start to rebuild. 

It was still not enough though, it was never enough.  There was always something, someone, who she couldn't get to in time.

 **Cole:** "Heavy burdens, guilt.  It is not your fault.  You can not save them all.  No one can save everyone, not you not me.  But we help.  We make a difference.  Make things better. You shine in darkness for them.  You help." 

He no longer startles her when he shows up like this.  She is used to Cole now and adores him.  She sighs lightly and turns to look at him forcing a light smile to her face.

 **Inquisitor:**  "I am... it just hits me harder some days.  I am fine though, I will be fine.  There are people who need you more out there.  Thank you though."

She turns to eye the desk warily and then notices a couple sheets of paper had fallen onto the floor.  She bends to get them and sure enough they are what she needed.

 **Inquisitor:** "Figures."

She straightens and her hands go up to hastily wipe the final stray tears off her face before she heads back to the war room.

 **Inquisitor:** "I've gotta get back Cole.  Wouldn't want them to think I'm shirking my duties."

She winks at him before heading away.  Cole watches her leave an idea forming in his mind.

A few hours later the Inquisitor walks back up the stairs to her room.  She has her head bent reading the key points from the war council they just finished and mumbling to herself about various things.  She kicks something with her boot and her brows furrow.  For the first time she looks up at her room and her jaw falls open.

It appears that every loaf of bread that was made today is now piled on the small table near her couch and on her desk.  There are so many some have rolled off onto the floor like the one she kicked accidentally.

 **Inquisitor:** "Oh no..."

Cole walks into the room a huge grin on his face and he spreads his hands out.

 **Cole:** "Surprise! You like bread so I thought if I gave you lots of what you like you'd be happy again.  I brought Solas in here too."  

Solas comes in from her balcony a smile on his face and shrugs.

 **Solas:** "How could I say no."

That does it.  The Inquisitor puts a hand over her mouth her shoulders shaking before she can't hold back anymore and doubles over laughing.  Tears streaming down her face with laughter instead of sadness now.

 **Inquisitor:** "Cook is going to kill me."

 


End file.
